There is growing evidence that albuminated surfaces are often more blood tolerable than non-albuminated controls. We propose to examine in detail the interfacial biochemistry of albumin with respect to: interfacial potentials, interfacial free energy; ion binding and local pH and ion effects; solute-binding with emphasis on solutes known to affect the coagulation/thrombosis state; and protein and other macromolecule adsorption. Albumin surfaces prepared by adsorption and by covalent attachment will be examined. Biodegradation and biostability will be studied in vivo and in vitro. The blood tolerability of albuminated surfaces will be examined with respect to both coagulation and thrombosis. Flow effects will be included in the studies. It is expected that practical surfaces which are truly blood tolerable will result from this work. It is further expected that knowledge of such interfacial behavior will be important in the understanding of atherosclerosis, cell adhesion to the vessel wall, and metastasis.